Mobile devices have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.